


Trial and Error

by upallnightstrungtight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a hands-on learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

Nervous wasn't a strong enough word for this, it was more like an alarm sounding in Yi Xing's head, "This is _not_ a drill! Sex is happening!" It was already a miracle that they were getting any more privacy than a minute of lingering behind in impersonal dressing rooms. He thought he was prepared for this, but here they were, with the tiniest gap between them, and he's positive that he was wrong. He _definitely_ wasn't prepared for the overwhelming desire to touch, slowly flooding out everything else.

With one trembling hand, he finally slips his fingers under the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, the other curling around his knee and slowly heading higher. All his reading, all the vague allusions and clinical terms, didn't talk about this, how the texture of the skin just beneath his navel combined with the smattering of coarse hairs catching beneath his fingertips is utter perfection, how warm the inner crease of his thigh is, how the barely noticeable hitch of his breathing would be matched as if by reflex. Baekhyun looks like a tornado contained, vibrating with energy to hold on to this unusual patience, escaping through patternless twitches of his hands. Yi Xing makes himself meet Baekhyun's eyes, hoping that his pleading expression and quick nod convey enough to make up for the jumble of words stuck unmoving in his throat.

The smile Baekhyun gives him in return is luminous, and the quick lip bite compelling and distracting all at once, so he's caught unaware by Baekhyun grabbing handfuls of his shirt and pulling both of them down. Yi Xing's reflexes aren't so helpful here, landing him with most of his weight resting on his forearms. There's barely time for sound to escape him in the eye of the storm before he's hopelessly entangled, Baekhyun's ankle curling over his own and Baekhyun's hands cupping his cheeks, probably holding more roughly than he intended judging by the incredibly soft press of his lips, while the upward push of his hips is so strong that Yi Xing's sure he would be rolled right off if Baekhyun wasn't pulling him close with every available limb. A soft moan leaves him before he can catch it, muffled by Baekhyun's mouth, though not by much, even the susurrationof fabric feels so **loud**. His heart's already pounding, he's caught on the verge of worrying, but being pressed so close together makes it all seem so far away when immersing himself in Baekhyun is right here and now, resting their foreheads together, panting, Baekhyun's hand sliding down the length of his neck and slowly smoothing a path along his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually in this fandom, I just got bored and wrote someone else's OTP after seeing a couple of gifs.


End file.
